Girl Scouts of Nassau County
The Girl Scouts of Nassau County '''(GSNC) is a youth organization in Garden City, New York for girls in grades K-12 that live in Nassau County, New York. Girl Scouts of Nassau County opened in 1917 and builds girls of courage, confidence and character. Girl Scouting in Nassau County creates an accepting and nurturing environment, which gives girls a chance to build character and develops leadership skills for success in the real world. In partnership with committed adult volunteers, girls develop qualities that will serve them throughout their lives, like strong values, social conscience, and conviction about their own potential and self-worth. With almost 21,000 girl and 7,000 adult members, Girl Scouts of Nassau County has become the preeminent organization and leading authority for girls. The organization continues to make the world a better place one girl at a time. Gold Award ]]The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. '''Prerequisites Girls must be in high school, be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador or have earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed one journey. Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue. # Investigate it throughly. # Get help and build your team. # Create a plan. # Present your plan and gather feedback. # Take action. # Educate and inspire others. Silver Award ]]The Silver Award is the second highest award of the Girl Scouts of the USA, and the highest award that a Girl Scout Cadette can earn. Perquisites ''' A girl must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. '''Cadette Journey There are currently four Cadette Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Cadette Amaze Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Interact ** Diplomat ** Peacemaker * Cadette Breath Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Aware ** Alert ** Affirm * Cadette MEdia Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Monitor ** Influence ** Cultivate * Cadette Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Night Owl ** Trailblazing ** Primitive Camper ** Take Action Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate. Silver Award Project The Silver Award Project can be done as an individual or as a small group. The project's objective must be to benefit the community in some way. Each Girl Scout is expected to contribute 50 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but adults can advise and assist when necessary. Although the general guidelines have been established by GSUSA, it is important to check with the local Council on exact procedure. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Silver Project, it is important to check with the local council Bronze Award ]]The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Girl Scouts at the Junior level. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Junior, and have completed a Junior Journey before they can begin to work on a Bronze Award project. Bronze Award Steps ' # Go on a Girl Scout Junior Journey. # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. '''Junior Journey ' There are currently seven Junior Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Agent of Change. It's Your World, Change It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Power of One Award ** Power of Team Award ** Power of Community Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * Get Moving! It's Your Planet, Love It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Energize Award ** Investigate Award ** Innovate Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * aMUSE! It's Your Story, Tell It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Reach Out! Award ** Speak Out! Award ** Try Out! Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * Think Like a Citizen Scientist (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Citizen Scientist Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like a Programmer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Programmer Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like an Engineer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like an Engineer Award ** Junior Take Action Award) * Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Junior Camper ** Animal Habitats ** Eco Camper ** Junior Take Action Project 'Bronze Award Project ' The Bronze Award Project is a team effort by a group of Juniors, usually from a single troop. The project's objective must be to benefit the local community and/or benefit Girl Scouting as a whole in some way. Each scout is expected to contribute 20 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but, unlike the Silver and Gold Awards, adults may be on-hand to assist and guide. '''Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Bronze Project, it is important to check with the local council. Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Daisy petal) The Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do Daisy petal is the orange petal usually at the 5:00 position on Daisy flower. Daisies earn petals and leaves to make their Daisy flowers. The Mari petal is one of ten petals you can earn. You can earn four leaves too! # Talk about "Mari's Story" # Act out the story with your Daisy friends # Practice making the world a better place When you’ve earned your Mari petal, you'll know how to make the world a better place, just like Mari the Marigold. Brownie Pets Badge The Pets Try-it is part of the “It's Your Story - Tell It!” badge set introduced in 2011. Learn how to choose the pet that's right for you—or find out how to take the best care of a pet you already have. # Find out what care different pets need # Keep a pet comfy # Help a pet stay healthy and safe # Make a pet feel loved # Feed a pet When you've earned this badge, you'll know how to take care of a pet. Junior Girl Scout Way Badge The Junior Girl Scout Ways badge is part of the “Legacy” badge set introduced in 2011. Find out about Girl Scout traditions and share activities and spirit that are a century strong. # Match songs to an occasion # Celebrate the Girl Scout birthday # Share sisterhood # Leave a place better than you found it # Enjoy Girl Scout traditions! When you've earned this badge, you'll know how to use the Girl Scout ways and traditions to make the world a better place. Cadette Animal Helpers Badge The Animal Helpers badge is part of the “It's Your Story- Tell It!” badge set introduced in 2011. Learn about the many ways animals help humans. # Explore the connection between humans and animals # Find out how animals help keep people safe # Know how animals help people emotionally # Check out how animals help people with disabilities # Look at how animals might help us in the future When you've earned this badge, you'll know how animals help humans and how to help them keep it up. Journey: Outdoor (Senior) In this Journey, you will: # Deepen your outdoor skills when you earn your Adventurer, Senior First Aid, and Adventure Camper badges. # Plan a Take Action project that helps make your favorite park, beach, or forest a better place for everyone. # Earn a Take Action Award. If you're a Girl Scout volunteer, go to Volunteer Toolkit for complete meeting plans and activity instructions. Learn more about how to earn your Take Action Award — and help your community — with the Girl Scout Take Action Guide. Then use your leadership skills to earn your Gold Award, the highest award for Girl Scout Seniors and Ambassadors! Ambassador Survival Camper Badge '''Survival Camper '''is a badge earned to Girl Scout Ambassadors. Test your skills with limited supplies and have an unforgettable experience with your camping crew. # Plan a survival camping trip # Gather your gear # Plan and prepare your trip meals # Learn a survival camp skill # Go camping When you’ve earned this badge, you'll have planned and gone on a survival camping trip with a group of Girl Scouts or family members. Category:GSNC